Super Awkward
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: "Diaz's first week back in Toronto and he's already serving warrants, lucky bastard," Nick murmurs, glancing at her as he hints to their first complete week in Toronto after their UC. - AU post 4x09. Est. McCollins. Complete.
1. Part I

**Super Awkward.  
Words: **632**  
Couple: **Andy McNally and Nick Collins.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize do not belong to me.**  
Post 4x09.  
Established Nick/Andy. (OBVIOUSLY!)**

...

She's making her way from her bedroom to the kitchen when the smell hits her. Coffee, eggs, tomato – _omelets_.

There's this part of her that almost thinks they're still UC, it'd been almost every morning that she'd wake up to that smell, Nick Collins in the kitchen doing his little chef-like thing – of which she totally didn't mind, because she'd tried to cook breakfast while UC once and nearly burnt down their cover apartment. That, and he's an _amazing _cook.

But she walks past the broken lamp, the shards of light bulb cleaned up, the coat stand leaning up against the wall in need of its stand being bent straight again and their clothes littering the pathway and Andy McNally knows for a fact that there is _no way_ that they're still undercover.

Leaning against the entrance, her eyes follow him as he moves around her kitchen freely, and Andy finds herself holding back a giggle at the sight.

Nick Collins.

In only boxers.

Making her an omelet.

At 6 o'clock in the morning.

And she's not going to deny, she's _happy. _She's happy that they're finally here and that she pushed herself off the fence, giving up every thought that for a moment told her that she couldn't be with him. She's happy that even if she'd turned him around and made him leave that he recognized that small glimmer of hope she has in the chance that they _could work out_.

"Coffee?"

He turns around finally to look at her, in his hands a coffee mug. Andy's finding it hard to just walk up to him and accept the coffee mug, because he's standing there in her kitchen half-naked and she'd shown him that night that she had little-to-_none _when it came to self-control.

"It would have been super awkward if I turned around and you weren't there," Nick comments, taking the few steps to stand in front of her, "Or if it was your Mum, because she'd let herself in."  
"She'd be ecstatic," she murmurs, hiding a smile behind the mug when she accepts it from him to take a sip.  
"Ecstatic to find me walking around your apartment naked?"  
"I know I am."

She feels his hand sit on her waist, his thumb dipped underneath her Toronto P.D. shirt and pulling on the elastic of her underwear. Andy lets him take the mug back in his other hand and reach to place it on top of her fridge.

"Yeah?"  
"Oh yeah," Andy nods as she reaches up to cup his cheek, "Because there were some promises made last night."  
"Were there?"  
"Definitely, somewhere between the couch and the bed. I was hoping you still wanted to fulfill those."

His other hand grips her waist to pull her against him, and she can feel the chuckle vibrating through him as she closes her eyes.

"The food will go cold."

Her eyes open and she's biting her lip. His breath hitting her cheek in small, cool puffs and his eyelashes tickling near her hairline. Removing her hand from his face, Andy steps away from him and moves around to take the plate off the bench.

"Where are you going?"  
"To bed," she tells him simply, "I'm hungry and it's cold."

She can feel his confusion as she takes a fork from the drawer and turns back to face him. Taking a few steps she manages to break a bit of with the fork and takes a bite.

"Wouldn't want it to go to waste, would you?" Andy questions innocently, walking past him and back to the bedroom.

When she's halfway there, she feels him wrap his arms around her waist from behind and almost drops the plate with a laugh.

"You're impossible Andy McNally."  
"Prefer the word _magical_ there Army-boy."

…

_I'm dying in McCollins feels and like. OMG. Just. Holy. Shit. They're. Canon. OMG. Guys. Guys. Guys. It happened._

_So yes. I'm a McSwarek shipper. But McCollins has been growing on me for a while – I mean come on guys. Look at him! – and this isn't the first McCollins story I've started, but this is the first one I've posted. So. Let's see how we go._

_At the moment it's a __**one-shot**__ (multi-chapter story in progress though. And it sort of re-writes season 4 as though they got together during the UC. Like they should have…) but I have some __**ideas floating around that may end up becoming a second chapter for this**__. Like. Some super cute – OMG FLUFF – that's still a post-ep to 4x09 and all that. Plus - actual super awkward moments. Because this one wasn't really awkward. I just named it that because being 'super awkward' can be like, their thing._

_So it's marked complete for now. But if it pops up on the first page again, it's 'cos I decided that there were __**more post-ep fluffy things I needed to write and I'll add them here.**_

_Anyway._

_I'm just gonna go dive head-first into more McCollins feels by rewatching their last two scenes, and then go and dive into some Marlo/Sam feels because Sam was totally noticing that somethings up, and that last scene with Marlo just broke my heart because I know that sooner or later she is going to crack and it's going to bring her down. Oh, it hurts loving a character that so many people hate on._

_Apologies if they seem a bit OCish. Still getting the hang of these two!_

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_


	2. Part II

**Super Awkward.  
Words: **483.**  
Couple: **Andy McNally and Nick Collins.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize do not belong to me.**  
AU post 4x09.  
Established Nick/Andy.**

…

"Hey Nick."  
"Hm?"

Rolling over so she's on her back, and poking his chest with her toe, Andy opens her eyes and looks up at him. He's leaning against the headboard of her bed gripping the coffee mug between his hands.

"Would it be _extremely _weird if I told you I think it's really hot how good you are with children?"  
He chuckles and shakes his head, saying, "Not at all. But I would let anyone else hear that, I've got a reputation you know."  
"Good. Because I do."

Nick places the coffee mug on her bedside table, and she watches as he takes the foot she's poking into his chest between two hands. He uses it to pull her forward as she sits up and Andy reaches across him for the shirt that's hanging off the headboard.

"I feel really bad," she murmurs, slipping the shirt of her head and tugging it down over her chest.  
"About what?"  
"Chris and Christian."

He nods slowly, lifting a hand to play with a strand of her hair. Andy's eyes close and she almost forgets why she was awake in the first place – _work_.

"Diaz is a good guy," Nick tells her, "He'll figure something out."  
"Yeah. But we've got to go figure something out as well."  
"What's that?"  
"If you'll be doing the walk of shame today at work, or if you're going home first to get changed."

When he groans and drops a hand to her waist, Andy lets out a giggle and tries to cover her smile. They'd spent the last few hours of the morning in bed, but it was nearing 12 o'clock and their shift started at 1.

"How much longer do we have?"  
"Just over an hour until we have to be in parade."  
"Think we can risk it?"

Andy frowns, looking at him confused. He only smiles at her for a moment before resting a hand on her shoulder and using it to push her back to the mattress. He's leaning over her dropping kissing on her pulse point when she starts laughing.

"Maybe," she lets out between breaths, "You'll have to be quick though."  
"Sure?"  
"Because I need a shower."  
"Really?"  
"_Nick_."

His nose bumps with her as he leans down to kiss her, and she smiles when he pulls away. Placing her hands on his chest and sliding them up so her arms circle his neck and she's playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

"Could conserve water," he suggests quietly.  
"Use that line on all the girls, or am I just special?"

Andy raises her eyebrows at him as he smirks. He sits up, pulling her with him, his hands on her hips to lift her as he stands. Her legs wrap instinctively around his waist with surprised laugh, and she's smiling into his neck as he carries her to the bathroom.

…

_I'm gonna go sit in a corner and think about how bad I've been._

_Because like. Right now. I'm still drowning in McCollins feels. So that would explain this. Another post-ep._

_I've been thinking that maybe I can just add loosely connected one-shots in here, all like fluffy and shiz. Just as they go. Like. If I don't want them as a stand-alone, I'll add them here. Because believe me. The first chapter was most definitely _not _the first McCollins one-shot I've written. The rest are all sitting in a folder half-finished and waiting to be edited._

_Let's just say this can be where I play with the pair. Because I'm _far _from getting used to writing them – wanna know my truth? I'm still not used to writing McSwarek yet either. Because they're all so like. Ugh. Confusing. And so are McCollins. A bit._

_I'm not too happy with how this one ended. But I am happy that I had this written, edited and posted by midday the day after posting that first chapter. Yay for having two things done in less than 24 hours!_

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_


	3. Part III

**Super Awkward.  
Words: **507**  
Couple: **Andy McNally and Nick Collins.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize do not belong to me.**  
AU after 4x09.  
Established Nick/Andy.**

…

He's sitting alone at the bar, fingering a glass of scotch when she shows up. Andy doesn't say a word, she just leans on the bar beside him and takes the glass from his hands to take a sip.

"A good day sweetheart?" he asks her cheekily when she places the glass back down on the bar.  
"Yes honey, I had a good day. What about you?"  
"It's was good sweetheart."

Nick looks up at her after taking a sip of his own, and when she smiles he can't help but mirror it. She edge's towards him and rests a hand on his arm, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek, dangerously close to his lips.

"So Gail and I managed to get Traci to agree to going on a date with Steve Peck," she breathes, her eyes closed so her eyelashes flutter against his cheek.  
"Hm?"  
"Yeah. Means we have one night to ourselves before we look after Leo for her."

He blinks. Once. Twice. With a confused smile on his face he lifts a hand to her cheek and leans away from her for a moment.

"_We_?"  
"Well. I was _hoping_ that I'd get another opportunity to watch you be really good with kids. Just letting you know now, it's a major turn on," Andy shrugs with her bottom lip between her teeth.  
"Is it now?" he questions, his eyebrows raised.  
"Yeah, and I'm sort of scared I'll run out of songs. So I've sort of volunteered you to help me."

Licking his lips, Nick reaches around her for the glass to take a sip. There's a small part of him that's aware of the stare that was burning holes into the back of his head, but with her in such close proximity, Nick is almost 100% that he can't feel, hear, see anything else but _her._

"Okay," he finally agrees, swallowing the burgundy colored liquid, "But you owe me Andy McNally."  
"I can think of a few ways to pay you back."

He watches her glance at the door in a way that has him knowing exactly what she means and he has to chuckle at how little self-control she seems to have.

"If we go know we can order Chinese, pick it up on the way home before the place shuts," Andy suggests.  
"Or, we could go now and I'll make omelets, or pancakes?"  
She smiles at him, reaching into his jacket pocket to pull out his wallet to pay for the drink, "I like that idea. But the deals off if we don't leave now, I can see Dov coming over now and if we don't leave we won't be able to escape."

Nick stands off the bar stool, accepting his wallet as she hands it back to him after handing the cash over to Liam on the other side of the bar. His hand finds the small of her back and he's guiding her through the crowd by the time Epstein is barely a foot away from where they'd been.

…

_Hugs for Dov. Because I know they really wouldn't run away from him. But it had to happen or it wouldn't work._

_So I was on instagram and I saw a photo of those editor things that they use to put the scenes together or whatever and it had Chris back in uniform. So. Like. He's probably coming back. And I'm super excited._

_And I read the synopsis for 4x11 and I want to hug Marlo and keep her in my pocket. Because I hate watching her get hit with the bad end of the tv-drama stick. Ugh._

_Anyway._

_Posting it less than 12 hours since the last one, and less than 24 hours since the first chapter because it's finished and if I didn't I'd forget and it would get lost in the endless folders of stuff that doesn't end up getting posted._

_So I was thinking, maybe two more parts before I wrap it up completely? I'll put it as not-complete until then. But this and two more and it'll go back to being so. I have another part outlined, and I can wing it for the fifth. But after that we'll call it a day, yeah?_

_Thank you! Almost 20 reviews over two chapters. I love you guys c:_

_All mistakes are mine. And if they seem OCish I also take blame._

_Review?_


	4. Part IV

**Super Awkward.  
Words: **929**  
Couple: **Andy McNally and Nick Collins.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize do not belong to me.**  
AU past 4x09.  
Established Andy/Nick.**

…

"Traci, we're all fine. You go have fun, and I want details," Andy smiles, looking over her shoulder at Nick and Leo as they choose a DVD, "Yeah. I want details. Because you're on a date with _Steve Peck_ of all people and I refuse to let you pick up Leo until tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

Knowing that Nick can hear her from the couch, she smirks when she hears his chuckle. She's looking over just as Leo thrusts a DVD in the air and jumps from the couch.

"Tomorrow afternoon Traci, tomorrow afternoon," she tells her friend as she goes to protest, and tells her goodbye and hangs up before the detective has a chance to argue properly.

Dropping her phone on the kitchen bench, Andy moves to grab the bag of popcorn from the microwave as Leo runs up to her with his chosen movie.

"Spiderman again?"  
"Spiderman is the best Aunt Andy," Leo grins, swapping her the DVD for the bag of popcorn and running back to the couch to join Nick again.  
"Yeah _Aunt Andy_," Nick agrees with a smirk, turning to look at her over his shoulder as she made her way to join them, "Spiderman is the _best_."

Shaking her head she crouches down to put the DVD in the player and start the movie, moving to sit down in the arm chair to the right of Leo.

"Can we watch Star Wars after this?"

Andy smiles, sharing a look with Nick, both of them knowing that the young boy would only make it half way through the movie before crashing for the night.

…

When her phone rings, waking her up, Andy almost rolls off the couch and onto the carpet, bringing Leo with her. After steadying herself, she rubs her eyes and slowly sits up, trying her best not to stir him.

"Hey Trace," Nick's voice greets her, the man sitting at the kitchen bench facing away from her with her phone held between his ear and shoulder as he typed away at the computer, "They're asleep, fell asleep halfway through The Avengers. Yeah," he chuckles, "He tried to stay awake after Spiderman, but you know."

Andy looks down at Leo, finding him still fast asleep, a blanket draped over the both of them. Sitting up completely, she slowly moves her legs from the couch while trying her best to lift Leo from her to the couch cushions.

"Midday today is good, you know where you're heading?" he continues, just as she's tucking the blanket over Leo properly and standing up from the couch quietly.

She makes sure that Leo isn't about to roll off the couch any time soon before quietly making her way bare-foot to where he was seated.

"He was good, promise Traci. You still with Peck?"

Shaking her head, Andy almost wants to double over in laughter at how much of a _gossip_ Nick Collins truly could be. The tough, soldier exterior was really just a front for this absolute gossip who was just as invested in everyone else's love-lives as his own.

"_Sure_," he chuckles again, "I'll let you go, if you get lost again just call. Sure you won't. See you then."

She watches as he lifts one hand from there keyboard to hang up her mobile, but continues what he was doing almost immediately and without hesitation. Coming to a stop behind him, Andy places a hand on either side of his waist and rests her chin on his shoulder.

"Morning," Nick says, not looking up from what he was doing.  
"Morning."

Her eyes glance over the screen, words like _Toronto_, _TPD_, and _Home_ springing out at her alongside words like _Afghanistan_, _Iraq _and _Tour_. She's glancing at his fingers and up to the screen again and it takes a moment before she finally puts the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Buddy from the Army?" she questions, her arms circling his waist so she's standing right up against him.  
"Yeah, he's home for the week and we were gonna organize to catch up and get a few drinks," he shrugs, "Thought I'd get him from the barracks and bring him to the Penny? Introduce him to everyone."  
"Sounds good. Soon right?"  
"Towards the end of the month."

Nodding slowly, she watches as he signs off at the end of the email and sends it. For a moment he sits there staring at his inbox, before his hands go from the keyboard to the ones clasped together above his pelvis and separates them. Andy steps back so he can turn around on the stool, but steps in between his legs when he does and drapes her arms over his shoulders.

"Traci have fun last night?"  
"Heard Peck in the background," Nick smiles, "I don't think anything happened though, Traci isn't like that."  
"Wow, I'm dating someone who gossips just as much as I do," she laughs, letting his hands on her waist pull her closer to him.  
"And to think I'd also believed that was a deal-breaker for you."

When he smirks Andy only shakes her head, a small smile on her face as she leans in to kiss him. The phone on the bench starts ringing again, and she's rolling her eyes as she leans past him to answer it.

"Andy McNally."  
"_Hi dear, it's Claire, I was just wondering if you were free this afternoon_."

Andy slaps at Nick's chest as he drops a kiss on her neck, but then goes on to explain her plans for the day without another distraction.

…

_Firstly. Sorry for the gap in updating. The Sunday I had a shift at work, then it was back at school and now it's Wednesday night and half of my computer screen is my McSwarek Alphabet Prompt story which I'm trying my hardest to at least three quarters complete before I post it, and the other half is this._

_Secondly. One more part to go! Was planning maybe more pillow talk/fluff. Or like. I don't know, just more fluff. Period._

_Anyway._

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_


	5. Part V

**Super Awkward.  
Words: **498**  
Couple: **Andy McNally and Nick Collins.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize do not belong to me.**  
AU past 4x09.  
Established Andy/Nick.**

…

She's sitting across from him in the booth, biting her straw between her teeth as she listens to Traci Nash relay information to her across the phone. Nick's playing with the fries in front of him, listening to her hum in agreement with whatever the detective is telling her.

"We can head out now," Andy suggests, leaning forward to steal a fry, "Yeah we'll meet you there, just make sure you have the warrant this time."

A small smile forms on Nick's face at the reference to the last suspect they'd pursued. The mistake made by rushed Guns & Gangs detectives had put Nash and Swarek in a stump with how to continue – and he was sure that it had put Steve Peck in between a rock and a hard place as he had to explain to both his girlfriend _and _his boss why there wasn't a warrant.

"Yeah Trace, see you there."  
"Solid lead?" Nick asks as he starts to clean up what rubbish they had accumulated during the past twenty minutes in the booth.  
"Steve was on the phone with a judge when she called me, even if it isn't solid at least it'll be done the right way," she shrugs, taking a final sip from the strawberry milkshake in front of her.

He can only nod as he stands and side-steps his way out of the booth, making his way to throw out their rubbish with her following slowly behind. Turning around he watches as she deposits her own rubbish into the bin and talks to dispatch through the radio and requests another squad car to the address they were heading to.

Andy follows him out to their squad car as dispatch relay to them the current locations and ETA of their backup to the address and Nick can sense the playful Andy McNally from before the phone call when they first started the lunch break slip away and the woman slip into 'cop-mode'.

"Who's in 1509 today?" he questions, getting in the driver's side of the squad car as she makes her way around to the passenger side.  
"Shaw and Diaz."  
"Diaz's first week back in Toronto and he's already serving warrants, lucky bastard," Nick murmurs, glancing at her as he hints to their first complete week in Toronto after their UC.

When she lets a chuckle pass her lips as he pulls away from the curb where they'd been parked, his eyes flick between her and the road to watch her lean forward and flick on the siren.

"Hey Nick."  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you, 'kay?"

He turns the corner sharply, listening as she responds to dispatches question of their ETA. With a smile he checks the rear-view mirror before taking the next right.

"I love you too Andy, just don't get all mushy on me in there."

And it's her laugh that is un-doubtfully the reason he has to double check the street sign to make sure he hadn't taken the wrong turn.

…

_Ta-Da! Last chapter posted a day after!_

_I'm surprising myself here by the fact that I had this done within a week of starting it. I'm getting better at this posting thing, aren't I?_

_So when I last checked this, this story had 42 reviews. And holy shit guys. That's amazing. Probably the fastest I've hit that number, like, ever. So I love you guys, and you're all perf._

_I sort of know that some of this is insanely OC, but let's just roll with it guys._

_And I know dearest __**Samantha Annoying-face **__is reading this. So. No. Passionate anger sweetheart c;_

_Besides that (because she reviewed on guest and I didn't get a chance to reply at school today) I wanted to thank you guys for the response this story has gotten and to say that I'm working on other McCollins stuff to add to the very limited amount of McCollins story's here on ffnet._

_So again. Thank you all so much!_

_All mistakes are admittedly mine._


End file.
